1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to drafting boards and more particularly to a heated drafting board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Tracing paper having plastic coating such as Mylar possesses strength, improved weathering qualities and last longer among other superior qualities. Plastic lead pencils are generally used to draw on paper such as Mylar. The lead of such pencils hold their point better and reflect less than graphite lead making such drawings particularly suitable for microprint reproduction. In addition, plastic lead does not smear as readily as graphite lead. A principal disadvantage of such plastic paper is that the surface characteristics thereof function to increase the drag or resistance to the movement of the plastic lead point of pencils which are suitable for use on plastic paper, thereby increasing the frequency of breakage of the point requiring frequent sharpening. The added drag provided by the paper requires application of more pressure on the pencil point which causes the breakage of the point. The added pressure also increases the lead debris in the wake of a line being drawn increasing the possibility of smudges. The additional pressure on the pencil to overcome the increased drag provided by the Mylar paper to the movement of the plastic lead point increases the fatigue of the draftsman which is a major complaint of drawing on Mylar with plastic lead. Additionally, modern drafting rooms are generally air conditioned to provide comfort to the draftsman. However, lowering of the temperature affects the Mylar drafting paper and the plastic lead of the pencil so that the resistance of the plastic paper to the lead flow is increased.